Eyes on me
by hateKYEfever
Summary: HaruxMichi fic.


Summary: Short fic about Haruka and Michiro. AU.

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Sailormoon. Just borrowed the names, faces and feelings.. blah blah.. .ittadakimasu!!! .

---

---

---

**Eyes on Me**

---

She walked in the locker room with her towel wrapped around her, her hair disheveled lightly. Unmindful of the stares and the momentary giggles, she continued to her locker and clothes her naked regality, just as much as everyone would at a normal day like this. Gym wasn't that exhausting but of course a refreshing shower wouldn't hurt.

As everyone basked into her long legged frame, she manages to don her sports jacket along with her faded jeans. Their stares are starting to annoy her. It's not that it's unusual but she's not really up to it right now.

All she wanted was one, not all. She just wants that one single stare...

Haruka zipped her gym bag and proceeded to leave the room. She just walked straight out of it, uncaring and quiet the whole time.

---

As the tall blonde left the room, her eyes didn't waver; not single one bit. Michiru felt it burn but can't care nonetheless.

The room busied itself with the sudden lost of the magnificent scent that was filling the air awhile back. Most girls giggle in their underwear while most are just about to leave. She chose to massage her leg further. That's what she's been doing and she just stopped when she felt strangely.

Haruka gave them all goose bumps, even by mere glimpse of her. She wanted to ogle at the irresistible athlete but would rather back down, not that she's not beautiful enough. She's far from mere beautiful.

And everyone can attest to that.

Michiru Kaioh, 16 and beautiful; her name echoes through every boy's heart and she just can't stop there. She's one of the major artists in their school's music club and she bagged a lot of championships in her young life. Not only can she perform on stage, she's also a great student and athlete. She's almost… surreal.

But still, despite that, she was lonely. But no one knew that.

When the young Tenoh Haruka came into their school, her disposition was disturbed. Michiru was always calm, she still is, but whenever SHE'S around, she's just not comfortable with it.

"Haruka-san is such a sight! Don't you think so?" A giggle at the side, the remark was hard not to notice.

Two girls are still left without clothes still. Michiru slowly got up and dressed herself. She left the room hurriedly. A sting caught her eye and her irritation showed as soon as she stepped out of the room.

She's annoyed, alright; annoyed at all of them! They stare at the blonde freely and come up to her to ask some silly questions. They can't do that!

Because…

Just…

Because...

The green eyed beauty walked slowly. Haruka's been with their school for a healthy 4 months now. And even though she's not her classmate, there's just some sick coincidence that leads her to be close to her, near her.

It's as if by some bizarre joke, in every festival, celebration or school activity, Haruka is always there. And she's also there.

Michiru sighed. She can remember all of those instances, small events that took place between them.

The tall blonde was a contrast to her rather petite size. And her moving around THAT space is like riding a motorcycle right beside the gutter. They bump to each other.

No, bump is a simple word. They COLLIDE.

And when they do, she merely hoped she falls over, or she hits her head to a wall, or something _normal_ like that. But no, she's not that favored of the gods to have a peace of mind. When they collide, here's the normal scenario: Michiru, Haruka collide; Michiru falls; Haruka catches Michiru; Haruka smiles; Michiru blushes.

There's no problem with that, but for Michiru's innocent mind, there is.

**She. Doesn't. Blush**.

She blushes when she's sick. Well, we all know technically that's fever. She knows she blushes when she's out of breath due to running. But that's just blood coming up to her face. And with things not going as they _normally_ do, she just can't blush like that.

No.

Especially if it's because of a girl.

---

Michiru's pace came to a halt. She's at the park. No wonder she's not getting anywhere. She sighed again. She never sighed like this before but these days, sighing is like breathing.

She sat down at one of the benches. Tired of thinking she hummed her piece. It was a new one, inspired by… Let's not dwell in that. She closed her eyes to savor the coldness of the night.

No one knew how much she's hurting inside. She was always the savvy Michiru, unmindful of the new hustle and bustle in the academy. Her 'friends' never seem to mind asking her if she's alright. They always assume that she is.

They don't know that her mother and father are never home. Inside their huge mansion, there's only three rooms that are lit and are occupied; her room, the maids' quarters and the guards' quarters. She grew up under the care of her nanny who is very sweet and kind to her.

But it's just not enough. And her nanny understands.

She was always unhappy. And no one dared give her the happiness she longed to have.

No one.

Except her.

Michiru remembered it. No one looked at her before. No one dared. But **she** looked at her like no one else would.

**She** looked at her intently then smiled. **She** even walked to her and asked for her name. Michiru was stunned that she just nodded. Haruka gave her the smile that was for her. And after that day, Michiru felt differently. Now she has a reason.

Someone had their eyes on her.

She hugged herself as the cold gush of wind blew. Her pained expression came back as she recalled how it all began and ended at the same time.

The tall blonde obviously liked her but she kept reading the signs wrong. Lack of the 'feel' of emotions made her doubtful of the sentiments and actions Haruka showed.

She denied it. Thinking it was wrong.

And every time Haruka moves forward, she backs out.

But she can't help it. Her body responds to Haruka. That's why they collide. And she can't concentrate on her actions when they do so.

After that incident, Haruka never came up to her to talk to her, and woo her, and smile at her, unlike before.

"Ah! Stupid me…" Michiru smiled bitterly. Her only chance of love, her only feel of love, is gone. And she just doesn't know how to correct it. She's very eager to have Haruka back. Well, she never had her. But still...

She wants Haruka's attention.

She wants it all back.

---

"I'm sorry Tenoh-san. But---"

"What is it Kaioh-san?" Haruka looked at Michiru. Like before, Haruka visited the young girl at the park where she paints. This time, however, Michiru wasn't painting. She was just sitting there, blushing as ever, and still unable to look straight into Haruka's eyes.

"Tenoh-san, I.." Michiru stood up. Haruka was taken aback.

"I… I can't…" Michiru said, tears welled up. She tried to look at the blonde's face, trying to read anything, but none came. After a few minutes, Haruka smiled and also stood up.

"No problem Kaioh-san." And with that, she bowed and walked away. Michiru cried alone later that day. Haruka came to save her and Michiru just pushed her away.

---

She opened her eyes to see the moon shine. She sighed. That was all two months ago.

Now, she can only look at Haruka, never having the courage to talk to her and apologize… again.

And she's annoyed at all the other girls at school. Now that Haruka's been active at everything, girls approach her every time as well. And Michiru knows that some of those girls might actually be with Haruka.

And it pains her.

She could have been the only one Haruka looks at everyday.

Now the blonde looks at everyone. And Michiru can't do anything about it. Her tears fell again.

"Haruka…" She murmured silently into the night. She really loves her. And she hates herself for realizing it too late. She finished it by sighing deep, drawing in enough air to help her stand, and then she shook her head and smiled bitterly.

"Well, I'll just have to keep it all in." The young girl stood and decided to walk home.

"Why do you have to keep it all in?" Michiru's eyes shot open. Her heart beat wildly, almost tearing away her ears at the sound. As soon as she heard the crisp voice in the air, she stopped dead on her tracks.

She shook her head, thinking she imagined the voice. It couldn't be…

"Neh, Kaioh-san? Why do you have to keep it all in?" The owner of the voice walked slowly towards her direction. The voice hammered through her chest as the wind swayed her.

Michiru can't breath! Before the shadow closed their distance, she turned around and stepped back. She finally saw her, again, eye to eye.

Haruka.

"Why? Why are you…--"

"You've been coming home late, Kaioh-san. And I'm really worried." Haruka's feature softened. Michiru's eyes showed bewilderment.

"How, how did—"

"I always follow you around, Michiru." It rang in her ears. _She follows me around?_

Haruka stepped forward. Michiru was about to back down but something in her snapped.

She's not going to do it twice!

Michiru started to walk towards Haruka. Baby steps it may seem but she knows she'll make it. A gentle smile crossed Haruka's face. Michiru looked down but did not back away. She continued walking.

"I—I was… Afraid… I thought… I thought you're not looking at me…anymore…" Michiru's pace became lively. She stopped in front of Haruka, just inches away from the tall blonde.

"I never stopped looking at you." Haruka's hand fell on top of hers and raised Michiru's hand to touch the blonde's face.

"I never stopped either." Michiru whispered.

"I know, I had my eyes on you, the whole time…"

Michiru stared at Haruka's blue eyes. Her other hand cupped the other's entire face and slowly pulled the blonde in for a kiss. Their eyes met and stayed open as their lips touched. The sensation, however, shut her eyes and Haruka's as well. The kiss lasted forever and neither one of them let go of each other.

The wind blew mightily that night, but Michiru knew she was okay now.

Because she knows _she's_ watching her.

---

The school hustled its way to prepare for the incoming academy anniversary. Michiru helped in preparing the theatre presentation. Her smile radiated the whole room. Somehow, most of her classmates find it weird for Michiru to be all so giddy all of a sudden. But it's been months now since Michiru changed and everyone's happy for her. She improved a lot and now she actually has close friends.

"Hey! It's Haruka-kun!" The girls made their way to meet up to the all-knowing blonde debonair of their school. Michiru's heart skips a beat and smiled warmly. She resumed her work.

They could all look and talk to Haruka. She giggled slightly and continued working on putting up decorations.

Haruka smiled at the girls who were asking her several questions and just kept ogling at her. She got used to them. Her eyes fluttered to look at the all-too familiar silhouette who's now pinning up flower decors at the stage. She smiled and gave a small chuckle.

"What's up Haruka-kun?" The girls wondered. Haruka had been so kind to them, all the more to like her.

"Nothing much. Anyway, what are we going to do again?" The girl gave her instructions but she can only make out a few. It has something to do with joining a contest and so on. She smiled.

Michiru heard all of it. And still she smiled again. She's not worried.

She knows after the day Haruka would be spending time with her and only her.

And although a lot of people look at the tall girl, she knows that Haruka only looks at her…

And her alone.

---

---

fin

---

A/N: I've written this a long LONG time ago and, well... I almost forgot about it.. hehe.. . well, hope you guys liked it... I'll do my best to improve.. Requests are welcome...

R&R please...


End file.
